Ferocious Attractions
by mortykins
Summary: Stiles gets infected with an ancient form of Wolfsbane that 98% of the time causes massive psychotic episodes and 2% of the time causes intoxication of either drunkenness or lust. Stiles is just so lucky that he happens to never end up in the 98%.
1. The Infection Begins

**Tittle: **Ferocious Attractions

**Pairing: **Sterek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show, you would know if I did. I just own the lovely plot bunnies.

* * *

_Stiles lay face down in a mess of pillows, blankets, and sheets. He had just woken up from a good night's sleep, despite it being only two in the morning. It was one of those overly comfortable moments that you feel only when you wake up. He smiled and breathed in deeply. An unfamiliar, musky, yet arousing scent filled his nose. He felt his body twitch, making his eyes shoot open. All around was darkness, save for the slight green glow of his alarm clock. He breathed in again, the scent was stronger, earning a stronger reaction from his body. He tried to roll over to see what was there, emitting the scent, but he couldn't. Stiles felt large, rough hands pressing gently on his back, keeping him face down. He shuddered at the contact. One hand slid up his back, over his shoulder and came to a rest on the pillow next to his head. The other hand started to slip lower, and around his waist. It stopped, resting on the bed, right next to his hip. The owner of the hands seemed to crouch closer to Stiles' body. He could feel hot, musky breaths glide across his ear and neck. He felt the body slowly press itself against his back as a rough, hot tongue made its way up his neck and behind his ear. Stiles uncontrollably let out a low moan at the contact. As the tongue retracted back to the owner, he felt the hand by his waist slip between him and the bed, searching lower on his body. Stiles remembered how to move, jolting his hand down to try to keep the hand from going lower. A pair of moist but rough lips attached themselves to Stiles' neck, just below the ear, making his grip release on the arm by his waist. As the hand continued to its destination, Stiles could feel the muscles of the arm tensing and releasing as the hand moved around his body. He let out a gasp. The hand caressed him gently, yet roughly as the lips kept letting the tongue return to his sensitive flesh. All he could do was let out subconscious moans at the actions. He caught himself mid moan, biting his lip to keep his sounds quiet. He felt a slight nip on his ear, causing a sharp inhalation through his nose of the potent, musky scent, pushing him over the edge._

Stiles awoke with a start, body covered in sweat, his shorts a bit of a mess. He breathed in, trying to see if he truly imagined that musky scent; there was a trace of it.

"What in the hell was that?" He breathed out, glancing over at his clock. It glowed three AM back at him.

Breathing in a few more times to regain his head, he ran off to the shower to clean himself off and to hopefully figure out what just happened in his head. _Who was it?_ He mused while he started the water. _They were bigger than me, definitely. _He stripped off his sweat soaked shirt. _Which means it had to have been a man._ Stiles froze with his thumbs tucked under the waistband of his shorts, the thought hitting him. _I just had the hottest wet dream I've ever had about a _man_. An overpowering, larger than me, _man_. Why a man!? _Stiles let out a sigh, removing his soiled shorts and stepping into the shower. _I just hope that if it's someone I interact with on a normal basis, it's not an enemy._

* * *

Stiles was getting his books from his locker, trying to forget about his dream last night. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice his best friend come up behind him.

"Morning Stiles." Said man jumped, dropping his economics book. "Hey, are you ok?"

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, I'm just a bit out of it. I slept really funny last night." He watched as Scott leaned down to pick up his book.

"Do you think it's at all related to anything Dr. Deaton gave you or the wound? Which, by the way how is it?" Scott handed the book back to his friend.

Stiles stood still for a little bit, trying to process what Scott had suggested. That hadn't even crossed Stiles' mind until it was suggested. What happened was, yesterday, there was a run in with a werewolf hunter. They used a strange type of bullet that was neither silver nor laced with Wolfsbane. The hunter either didn't realize or didn't care that Stiles was not a werewolf and tried to go after him. He fired said bullet but missed, hitting a tree instead. However, the bullet exploded and some of the shrapnel imbedded itself in Stiles' side. Scott had tried to help Stiles get to the Animal Clinic while Derek tried to hold off the hunter. Scott ended up having to get back to Derek and Stiles, somehow, was able to get to the clinic where Dr. Deaton fixed him up. Now that Stiles was thinking about it, Dr. Deaton had done one of those suspicious pauses when he was cleaning his wound.

"Stiles? We'll be late for class." Scott snapped his fingers in front of Stiles' face.

"Um, right, yeah. I'll go pay him a visit after school." Stiles finished gathering his books and shut his locker. The hall was almost empty.

Scott put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You sure you're ok Stiles?"

"yeah-" He turned his head to look at his friend but inhaled a musky scent that was almost exactly like the one from the dream. He leaned into Scott's arm and inhaled deeply. It was coming from the jacket that Scott was wearing. His body felt weak after registering the scent.

"Stiles? What are you doing?"

Stiles snapped out his slight trance, shaking his head. "Is that a new jacket?"

"This? Oh no, it's Derek's. Mine got wrecked this morning-"

Stiles cut him off. "Wait wait wait wait. Did you say this was Derek's jacket?"

"Yeah. It's the one he is almost always wearing. I'm surprised that you hadn't recognized it." Scott took a better look at his friend's face. "You really don't look well."

"I'm not feeling too well." Stiles was having a slight panic attack, mind reeling from the thought that the figure he dreamed about was _Derek_ of all people.

"Hey, why don't you go home? I'll just tell our teachers that you are really sick today." Stiles nodded. "I'll come see you after school."

"Ok, see you. I'll stop by the clinic on my way home too, see if your boss can shed any light on this."


	2. The Infection Revealed

_Derek? Him? Really!? I love Lydia, not Derek. _Stiles climbed in his car, starting the engine and leaving the parking lot._ Sweet, charming, cute, funny, _female_ Lydia. Not buff, rugged, hot, musky smelling – Oh. My. God. Stiles, stop that. No, not Derek. I'm attracted to boobs, not his rock hard, hot, chiseled body – NO. There you go again. _His pants started to feel tight.

"Oh. My. God." He smacked himself in the head. "No Stiles, stop this and stop this now. You are going to go see Dr. Deaton, then go home and sleep. Okay? Okay."

He pulled into the clinic's parking lot and practically jumped out of the car and ran into the clinic.

Dr. Deaton walked out of the back room. "Stiles? Is something wrong, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Ghosts? Really? Anyway, I need to see you. Something's wrong. Big time."

Dr. Deaton motioned for Stiles to follow him. "Come in, come in! There is no one scheduled to come in, let me take a look at you." They walked into the main clinic room. Dr. Deaton closed the door behind them. "Take off your shirt and on the table."

"What!? Oh, right. The wound…" He stripped off his jacket and shirt and hopped on the table.

"This isn't healing as fast as it should…so tell me Stiles, what so wrong that you look like you're about to pass out."

Stiles paused and fidgeted slightly, not knowing what to say or how to say it. "I…" A thought occurred to him. "When you were fixing me up, you paused and decided not to say something. What was it?"

Dr. Deaton looked up at Stiles' face. "Did you have some sort of strange dream or hallucination since I stitched you up?" Stiles' head snapped up and eyes went wide. The vet looked away with a sigh. "I was afraid of that. That will also explain why you aren't healing as quickly as you should. Werewolf or not, the cream I gave you should have made it heal quicker than this."

"Wh-what is wrong with me?"

"The shrapnel that hit you, I found traces of an ancient spice that isn't used that much anymore. I didn't say anything because I didn't think of it that much, since it is ancient and the data on it may not be too reliable and I didn't think it would do anything to a human."

"Well, what did the data say about it?"

"I remember reading about how the spice usually caused a sort of insanity in the werewolf, causing it to hallucinate and eventually kill itself."

"…you said usually."

"There are a case or two about a werewolf that went into this intoxicated state. The cases were different…"types" of intoxication."

"What do you mean by types?"

"One werewolf went into a drunken intoxication, as if it had gotten itself hammered off of alcohol. Another went into a fit of…lust…"

_Lust._ The word hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. "Oh. My. God." He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

Dr. Deaton quickly put together what was happening and continued to state the data of that one case. "That last werewolf became intoxicated with another's scent. Every time they smelt it, they became weak and submissive to that individual."

Stiles groaned out a low "noooooooo" and leaned over onto his side, curling himself into a little ball on the vet's table.

Dr. Deaton took in a deep breath, "There is some good news."

"What?" Stiles croaked out.

"The werewolf was able to go longer and longer periods of time without seeing, being with, or being near their individual without being thrust into that intoxicated state…eventually…"

Stiles let out another low groan at the last word.

"Stiles, can I ask…who it is?"

Stiles took a deep breath before finally sitting back up on the table. He sighed. "At first I didn't know who he was. All I knew from the dream was that it was a male who had size and strength and a musky scent. I…I figured out who it was this morning in school."

"How did you figure it out?"

Stiles looked at the floor. "I smelt that scent."

Dr. Deaton's eyes widened. "Was he there in person?"

He shook his head. "No, I smelt it on a jacket of his that Scott happened to be wearing-"

"Derek Hale!?"

Stiles' head shot up. "How did you-"

"They were in here this morning before school. Scott didn't have time to make a trip back home to get a change of clothes so Derek gave him his jacket to wear. Now that I think of it, Derek was banged up more than normally…and he seemed off."

Stiles processed that last bit of information. "Deaton, in that case, what happened to the other guy involved?"

"They ended up have a similar attraction back, not to the extent of the infected werewolf, but enough for them to seek each other out."

"What do I have to do to get this to stop?"

"The case never said anything. The werewolf was so infatuated with the other that they simply lost all intention of mindless killing. If it did act up, hunters took the other and held them hostage until the werewolf calmed back down."

"Oh my god. This is…this is just great." He hopped off the table and started putting his shirt and jacket back on.

"Look, Stiles, if it's any consolation, Derek isn't as terrible as he comes across."

"Oh, yeah, that's even better!" Stiles snapped. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I…I mean…can you not tell Scott about this? At least not until I can figure out what's going on, not until I see Derek and figure out what is truly going on."

Dr. Deaton smiled. "Yeah, I can do that. Now you should be getting home. Keep an eye on that wound. It should be progressing, even if it's slow. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles gave a slight smile before heading back out to his car.


	3. The Infection Spreads

On the drive home, Stiles found that his mind was surprisingly blank. As he pulled into his driveway, he remembered that his father had a long day at the station. With a sigh, he went inside made his way up to his room. As he reached for the doorknob, he felt strange. He felt his heart skip a beat. _What is going on?_ He thought. He breathed in deeply. _Oh no._ _That smell…_ He opened the door and was hit with the most potent, musky scent he's ever smelled. He forced himself into the room, holding onto the door to keep himself from collapsing. Closing the door, he leaned against it, trying to breath. He tried to stand up straight but found the room starting to spin. His legs gave out from under him, but he didn't hit the ground. He found himself encased in a pair of strong arms, being held against a strong, hard body. He reached out to stabilize himself against the door. Stiles breathed in a few times, his head starting to clear as he felt strength return to his legs.

"…D-Derek," Stiles swallowed. "Let up on your grip. Let me turn around."

The arms loosened, hands resting on Stiles' hips. Bracing himself on the door, he turned around, the hands never leaving his hips. Completely around, Stiles leans back against the door and looked up at Derek's face. His eyes were glowing red, his jaw was clenching.

"Derek, I-" He was silenced by a slight hard shove by Derek.

"What the hell is going on with me? This morning we had to fight that hunter and I couldn't focus on fighting them, all I could think of was you. Then I meant to go find Scott at the school to get my jacket back but I found my car going to your house instead. Now I find myself in your room and why the hell can't I keep my hands off of you?"

Stiles went to say something, but shut his mouth; he couldn't figure out how to tell him that he got himself infected with some old were-spice that makes them lust after each other in an intoxicated manner.

"There's a lot to explain…but, uh…can I sit down to explain it?" He rested his hands on Derek's arms.

"Y-yeah…" Derek seemed to snap out of some sort of trance. He pulled away, leaving one hand on Stiles' hip for support. He led him over to the desk chair, holding on as Stiles lowers himself into the chair. The way Derek's hand was placed on his waist put their faces into very close proximity. Stiles could almost feel the scent pouring off of the alpha, being this close. He felt Derek turn into his cheek and inhale deeply. He felt Derek's claws start to grow into his back. "D-Derek! Your claws-"

Derek snapped out of his trance, pulling his hand away quickly and harshly against Stiles' side, sliding across his wound.

"AH!" Stiles yelped, clutching his side and leaning forward.

Derek stood in sort of a shock, not processing whether the yelp was from his claws or not. He kneeled to try to get a look at Stiles' face.

"Stiles…I-I didn't feel my claws do anything-"

Stiles put a hand out on Derek's shoulder. "You didn't do anything." He leaned back in the chair. "You remember the fight with the hunter yesterday?" Derek nodded slowly. "You remember when the bullet hit the tree and exploded into my side?"

Derek's eyes went to Stiles' side. He cautiously reached his hand up and moved Stiles' shirt, revealing a giant gauze pad up his side. Derek slowly and cautiously peeled back the gauze, giving sight to the shrapnel wounds littering up Stiles' side. His eyes darted up to Stiles' face and back down to each, individual wound. They were covered in some sort of gel, probably something to help speed up the process.

"Forgot that I am not a werewolf Derek?"

"A little bit."

Stiles let out a sigh. "This actually has something to do with what's going on." Derek's eyes snapped up to Stiles'. "The bullet was laced with some ancient spice." Stiles made sure the gauze was properly back in place.

"Do you know the name of this thing?"

"Deaton wouldn't say." Stiles pulled down his shirt. "What he did say was that the spice was used to cause insanity in werewolves."

"But you're a human, it shouldn't affect you-"

"The hunter didn't know that I was human. Deaton did say that he had come across 2 cases of non-insanity though."

"And those would be?" Derek growled.

Stiles breathed in deeply. "Two cases of different types of intoxication."

"Intoxication?"

"A…drunk like state. In the one case, the werewolf acted as if it was completely wasted."

"…and the other case?"

Stiles rubbed his face and looked away from Derek. Derek squeezed Stiles' thigh.

"_The other case, Stiles." _Derek hissed. The potency of that musky scent spiked. Stiles had to regain himself and his train of thought.

He pulled the claws off his leg. "The other…"intoxication" is lust." Stiles looked straight into Derek's eyes.

"Lust? How the hell does you being infected with lust have anything to do with me?" Derek yanked his hand away from Stiles and stood up. Stiles went to say something else, but he was interrupted. "How does this _infection_ get passed onto me!?"

"Will you let me explain!" Stiles yelled, practically jumping out of the seat.

Derek took a step back, a little stunned at the outburst.

"Dr. Deaton said that the cases didn't explain why but the intoxication is to a specific individual, and for some reason, the intoxication pulls at the other person and-and that there's no way for it to be stopped. I don't know anything more than that so lay off!"

"So you're telling me that there is no explanation as to why I find myself standing here?" Derek takes a step forward, his eyes bright red.

"I…I…I can't explain anything…" Derek continues to step forward, walking Stiles into the wall next to his desk.

A hand slams into the wall next to his head. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do right now!?"

Stiles braced himself against the wall. He inhaled deeply, taking in the potent, thick, musky scent. He felt his heart race and skip a beat, and apparently Derek heard it too. His hand came to Stiles' neck; the alpha's thumb tracing Stiles' vein down his neck. Derek's hand finally rested on Stiles' chest, pushing him fully into the wall. Red eyes became unreadable as the head they are in bent down and placed rough lips on the sporadic pulse. Stiles gasped at the action. His hand came up and grasped onto Derek's hair.

"D-Derek…" He breathed out, trying to pull the head from his neck. "This…this isn't helping the situation…"

The alpha said nothing; he just looked into Stiles' face. He leaned in slowly, gently pressing his lips onto Stiles'. The scent lost its potency, dropping to just a mere background scent; Stiles' heart stopped racing and seemed to find itself at a normal rate. The hand sitting on Stiles' chest dropped down to his waist, making sure to avoid the wounds this time. His own hand came up to join his other around Derek's neck, pulling the alpha in for a harder kiss. Derek looped his fingers around Stiles' belt, tugging the younger teen closer to him.

Derek began to move backwards, pulling Stiles with him, until he felt the bed against the back of his legs. He untangled his hands from Stiles' belt and moved his hands around the back, groping Stiles' ass. Said teen squeaked at the action, but didn't protest. Derek's hands traveled slightly lower, making him lean forward into Stiles in the process. In one swift motion, Derek hoisted Stiles up, coaxing his legs up on either side of his own waist. Derek turned around and deposited Stiles on the bed, crawling up after him. He settled himself between Stiles' legs, pushing off his jacket while Stiles attempted to pull off Derek's shirt. Once Derek's shirt was off, the alpha pinned Stiles' hands above his head with one hand. Derek slipped his other hand under Stiles' shirt, sliding his hand up his chest and leaned down to plant another passionate kiss on Stiles' pale lips. Stiles responded by hooking his legs around Derek's waist, pulling his body closer. The feeling of claws on Stiles' chest made it clear that the action wasn't unnoticed by the alpha. Stiles let out a long, low groan as Derek slid his claws down Stiles' torso, only stopping at the top of his jeans.

There was suddenly a fury of growls, claws, and shoving as Derek seemed to "fly" off of Stiles.

"DAD! NO, STOP!"


	4. The Infection Takes Hold

Stiles ran to try and grab the gun from his father's hands and to body block Derek from reaching his father.

"Dad! What the HELL are you doing?"

Sheriff Stilinski completely ignored his son, keeping his focus on Derek. "What the hell are you doing here and on my son!?"

Derek just growled in return and made a move as if to jump at him. Stiles finally ripped the gun from his father's hands. He turned around and tried to push back Derek but the alpha was able to overpower his efforts. "Derek, stop." There was only one way Stiles could think to get him to stop trying to kill his dad, and it would probably be the only way to get his dad to listen. "Derek. No." Giving into his plan, He grabbed Derek around the neck and pulled him down into a full on kiss with tongue. He felt Derek reach around him, trying to begin where they were interrupted.

"Derek! No hands!" He pushed the alpha off of him. "I did that to make you calm down and you!" Stiles turned on his heels to face his dad. "You need to learn how to knock and not point a gun at guys that I want in my room."

The sheriff moved to yell something with parental authority at his son but stopped when his son's words and immediate actions clicked in his head.

"But…what…" Stilinski was at a loss of words. "Derek Hale!?"

"Yes Derek Hale. That should be obvious since you ripped him off of me when we were simply _making out_."

"You know he has a reputation and a record and that looked more aggressive than a simple make out session. I've had my fair share, I should know."

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Derek piped up from where he stood.

Both Stilinski men turned at him with a unified, "NO." Raising his hands in defeat, he leaned back against the desk.

"Stiles, you know I don't care about the guy thing, but an ex-con? A man who I've arrested and a man that you pinned a murder on?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Really, dad? He was innocent the whole time and he wasn't actually convicted of anything! What is the problem!?"

Stilinski went to make a retort but he seemed to not be able to form words. He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know Stiles." He let out a sigh. "It's just…it's not the best feeling when you come home early because you were told your son went home sick to find him pinned to his bed by a man you've arrested once or twice."

"You went to the school?"

"I went to drop off your notebook and textbook that you forgot in the cruiser."

"Oh…so…are we on the same page as all this? Do I have to worry about you running into my room again pointing a gun at someone?"

"Yes, I'm on the same page as you…being _with_…Derek Hale. You don't have to worry about the gun either. Speaking of which, can I have that back?" He made a gesture for Stiles to give him the gun.

"Oh right!" Stiles almost jumped, having completely forgotten that he was holding a gun. "Here you go." He handed the gun back over to his father.

Stilinski holstered the gun, moving his focus to Derek. "One last thing before I return to the station, I want to speak to you alone. And put a shirt on while you're at it."

"Dad? Really?"

Derek placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Sure think Mr. Stilinski." Derek flashed his most innocent smile at the sheriff and followed him out of the room, grabbing his shirt on the way out.

He followed him down the stairs, into the dining room. Stilinski stopped in the middle of the room and paused before he turned around.

"Don't you think for one second that I won't hesitate to pull my gun on you if you screw up. You've already been through the system once or twice and I'm not above doing it again. Being with Stiles won't save you from me if you deserve it-"

"Sheriff," Derek interrupted, "You don't have to worry. I know what it's like to lose family and only have one person left in your life and I know what it's like to lose them too. I could never imagine doing that to someone else."

_That's right._ Stilinski thought. _Derek lost his family to the fire, and then lost his sister to that brutal murder…_ He let out a deep sigh. "I want to believe that there is good in you, I want to look past arresting you, I really do. Mainly so that Stiles doesn't hate me. I might regret this but I have to ask, how did…this…all happen?" He was regretting asking before he knew the answer.

"Honestly, I don't think either of us truly knows the answer to that question. It just kind of…happened."

"Fair enough. So is Stiles actually sick?"

Derek stiffened, remembering why Stiles actually went home; because he had no idea what that spice thing was doing to him. Good thing Derek was quick on his feet. "Why do you think I'm here? He texted me that he wasn't feeling well, so I came over to take care of him."

"If he was sick then why where you two aggressively making out?"

"He was being excessively sarcastic and sassy and it was the only way I could think of to shut him up."

Derek was sure that his little vignette wasn't that convincing, but it seemed that Sheriff Stilinski wanted to believe him if anything. "I'm going back to work." He turned to leave.

Derek grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait, I know Stiles might bring this up later but please don't tell McCall or hint that this is happening or anything of that nature. This is one of those things that Stiles would like to keep quiet until he can tell him himself." Stilinski gave him a look. "You know, for Stiles' sake."

Stilinski nodded. "Alright Hale. I'll do that for _Stiles_."

Stilinski left as he said he would, closing the door loudly, showing that he definitely wasn't happy about this.

Derek waited until he could hear the cruiser pulling out of the driveway before he bolted back upstairs. He flung open the door. He kicked it shut as he pulled off his shirt. Stiles jumped up from his seat on the bed to ask what happened, only to be pulled into the hard body of the alpha, lips captured by Derek's hot mouth.

"So what the hell happened?" Stiles breathed out when Derek moved to his neck.

"What do you mean?" Derek said between bites and licks.

"My dad only slams the door like that when he's pissed." Stiles runs his hands into Derek's hair, grasping, and pulling his head off of his neck. "Seriously, what happened."

"He said that me being with you won't save me from being arrested again if I deserve it and he threatened that he won't hesitate to pull his gun on me again."

"He said WHAT!?" Stiles tried to pry himself from Derek's grip and head for the door but Derek wasn't going to have it.

Instead, Derek threw Stiles onto the bed, crawled up and pinned him there. "Don't go after him. Let him fume this one out."

"That means he will go to the bar and get wasted and I don't want to be here when that happens." Derek gave him a look saying that he read that statement in a negative manner. "No, it's not what you think. He doesn't do anything; I just don't like being around him…it reminds me of how he used to cope when my mother died…" Stiles looked off at the wall. "and that makes me feel guilty for everything, even if I didn't do anything…" His voice involuntarily broke at the last statement.

Derek sat back on his heels, looking quizzically at Stiles. It never once crossed his mind that this was what was behind the ever-rambling mass of sarcasm, that Stiles' felt this way about himself, about things that were completely out of control. Derek was feeling bewildered at his own sense of empathy. _It must be because of that strange spice thing..._ Derek thought.Stiles snapped his eyes up to meet Derek's; the room's smell had changed completely.

Stiles propped himself up on his elbows. "Look, Derek-"

He was cut off by the sweetest, kindest kiss he never thought could have come from an alpha.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Derek's question was quite confusing to Stiles.

"Wha-"

"How much sleep did you get?"

"I guess not a lot…I-" His face went red, remembering the dream that wrecked his sleeping. Then a thought occurred to him. "Since we are asking questions that have nothing to do with the conversation, did you happen to have an erotic dream about me last night?"

Stiles has never seen Derek's face with such a surprised look on it in all the time he's known the alpha. He has also never seen the alpha as red as he is right now. Derek gathered his thoughts and gave Stiles one of his trademark stern looks.

"That was the spice starting to work wasn't it?"

"Yep!" Stiles flashed a sarcastically happy smile.

"So neither of us got much sleep last night then?" Derek asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then let's sleep. I'm exhausted." Derek hopped off the bed and started to remove his belt.

"If we plan on sleeping then why are you removing your pants?"

Derek stopped what he was doing and shot Stiles a look that said 'Really?'. "These pants are NOT comfortable to sleep in. I doubt those are too." He made a gesture to Stiles' pants.

_Fair enough._ Stiles thought. He jumped off his bed to grab a pair of shorts from his closet, but then decided against it. He turned around to Derek folding his pants. "Don't fold them, throw them on the floor as if I threw them off of you." Derek didn't know quite how to feel at that statement, excited because he knew the plan was to make his dad think that something happened, aroused because there was a small part of him that wished Stiles had actually ripped them off of him. But that doesn't mean he couldn't do the same to Stiles. With a smirk, Derek threw his pants into a heap on the floor and stalked up to Stiles. Derek grabbed Stiles' hips and pulled him into a kiss. Stiles wrapped a hand around the back of Derek's neck, the other snaked up Derek's back. The kiss broke as Derek started undoing Stiles' belt.

"I thought we were going to sleep." He moaned as Derek started to nip and suck at the sensitive skin between his ear and his jaw.

"We are." He said between nips. "But I want to make it REALLY look like I ripped your pants off."

The belt was off and in some corner of the room. Derek started slowly moving down Stiles' neck. Stiles knew there were going to be marks. He felt a hard bite at the base of his neck as he felt Derek's hands undo the button and zipper on his jeans.

Stiles pushed Derek hard. "If you bite me with that were-bite thing I swear, I will kill you."

"My teeth are human right now and I didn't break skin. Don't worry, I won't."

Stiles glared at the alpha before stripping his jeans and throwing them at the alpha. He turned around and rummaged through his closet, pulling out an old, worn tank.

"Why are you getting another shirt?" Derek asked as he tossed the pants into a pile.

Stiles pulled off the shirt he was wearing. "If my dad does come back, I'd rather not have to explain to him this wound." He pointed to the large gauze pad than ran down his side. Derek mouthed "Oh" as Stiles pulled on the tank. "And it will add to the "situation" if I changed my shirt." He tossed the other shirt on the floor. "Now, are we going to sleep?"

"Yes, yes we are." Derek pulled him in for one final kiss before the two made their way into Stiles' bed.

Stiles didn't realize just how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. He felt the alpha's body pressed against his back, his arm snake around his waist and hold him close. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Derek said something.

"What you say?" He mumbled.

"I said your dad asked if you were really sick."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that you were, you texted me, and I came over to take care of you."

Stiles snorted. "You? Taking care of someone? That's hilarious." He heard a growl from behind him. "Be serious Derek, you're not the nurturing type. With werewolves, your way of "caring" for each other is breaking their arm."

"…you have a point." It was silent for a little bit.

"He didn't believe you did he?"

"He questioned it because he came in on us making out."

"I just have to hear how you got us out of that one."

"I said you were being overwhelmingly sarcastic and sassy and that it was the only way I could think of to shut you up."

Stiles let out a laugh. "EVERYONE will believe that one." Derek gave a little laugh too.

The room fell eerily quiet. Stiles spoke up.

"So…what does this mean for us?" He bit his lip, half regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth. His heart rate sped up due to his nervousness. The pair of lips on the back of his neck meant that Derek heard it.

"It feels weird to say it, and it may be the spice having a say, but I think we should give this a run."

"As in, _actually_ acting like a couple?" Stiles rolled onto his back, forcing Derek to prop himself over Stiles. "In public?"

"Yeah. From what you've told me about the spice, there isn't any way to get rid of these symptoms without acting on them. We might as well go with it…I mean you're not _un_attractive…"

"You aren't half bad yourself Hale."

"Cut the crap I'm gorgeous."

"Screw gorgeous you're flat out delicious."

"And dare I say it, you're actually pretty cute."

"Just cute?" Stiles stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Derek leaned down and captured the pout in a kiss. "_Sickeningly._" He said as he pulled back and laid back down on his side, making Stiles roll back onto his. He pulled the younger boy flush into his body. "At times, your excessive use of your I'm-not-scared-of-you sarcasm is arousing."

"Really?"

"Rarely. And it's more for the reason that you are so aggressively defiant to someone who could kill you in about half a second. If nothing else, it's intriguing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Stiles closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting into sleep. He curled his fingers in Derek's and pulled the alpha's hand up into his chest. The last thing he felt was another kiss planted on his neck.


	5. The Infection Settles

Sheriff Stilinski pulled into his driveway as Scott was getting out of his car. Stilinski got out of his car to go and met with the young werewolf.

"Good afternoon Scott."

"Good afternoon. I'm assuming Stiles is in?"

The sheriff stepped backwards to take a look into the garage to see if the jeep was there. "Yeah, he's still home."

"He hasn't been answering him phone and I thought I would drop off some of his homework."

"Alright, come on in." The two walked up to the house, the sheriff let Scott in. "Go on up, he should just be in his room." He walked into the dining room, stripping off his jacket. He didn't remember that he last left his son with Derek Hale until his jacket hit the seat of the chair.

"Scott! Wait!"

He yelled as he ran up the stairs. Too late. He got up there just as Scott opened the door to a room strewn with clothes and two seemingly naked bodies in Stiles' bed; the sheets were laying in such a way over their waists that one could assume that they were completely naked. The tattoo on Derek's back was a complete give away as to who it was. Scott growled at the site, rushed forward, grabbed an ankle through the sheets and pulled. Very quickly he found himself pinned against the wall with a very angry (and very naked) Derek Hale in his face.

"Oh god, not this again…" Both Stilinskis said in unison.

Stiles pulled Derek off of Scott while his father held Scott back. The sheriff was half tempted to pull his gun when Derek pushed Scott into the wall, but he promised not to pull his gun on Derek if he really didn't deserve it.

"Derek! Calm down! He was bound to act like that, especially after how my father reacted."

Derek just continued growling but stopped trying to attack.

"Your focus is Derek? Do you mind explaining what the hell he was doing in your bed!?"

"He was obviously sleeping." Stiles snapped.

Scott and Stiles' father both took a moment to absorb the state of the floor and the other's state of dress. Stilinski spoke first.

"What the hell did you two do after I left?"

"After you left?" Scott gave him a confused look, before glancing back to the almost naked pair.

"Are those _hickies_ on your neck?"

Stiles' hand flew up to his neck and he shot a menacing glare towards Derek. He responded with a head motion towards Stiles', to which he received a pleasantly intended shove to the face.

"Stiles, what the hell! I thought you left school because you weren't feeling well!?" Scott exclaimed.

"I did! I wasn't feeling well at all! Then he came over and took care of me."

"Derek Hale take _care_ of someone?"

Stilinski chimed in. "So I'm not the only one that thinks that sounds strange."

"Dad!" Stiles started shoving his dad out the door. "I've already been over this with you, now shoo! I have to explain to Scott."

"Wait, but-" Stiles slammed the door shut.

"Really Stiles-"

"Shut. Up. Scott." Derek growled. "Let us explain."

Stiles slung his arm around Scott's neck and led him to the desk chair, forcing him to sit down.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok! Just…put clothes on first."

Derek and Stile share a quick look, grinned, high fived, then began getting dressed. When finished, the two of them plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"All of this," Stiles gestures between himself and Derek, "is all because of the wound." He pointed to his side. "Deaton said that the bullet was laced with an ancient spice that 98% of the time causes absolute insanity."

"I'm assuming this isn't part of the 98%?"

"Correct! There are 2 separate incidences of intoxicated states instead of insanity. One, is actual intoxication, as in completely wasted, and the other is lustful intoxication."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Stiles nods. "It throws both the infected, A.K.A. me, and a specific individual, A.K.A. Derek, into a lust-filled intoxicated state where they seek out each other and are completely aroused by the other."

Derek added a thought. "Hey, that sounds a bit like you and Allison. Are you sure that her father didn't have any of that lacing his crossbow arrows?"

"Hey, you got hit with his weaponry too."

"Not on the first night you met them-"

Stiles placed a hand over Derek's mouth. "Anyway, the reason I left this morning was because Derek's jacket, the one you were wearing, had his scent all over it. And that scent is kind of arousing, well, you know, after being infected with that spice and all."

Scott leaned back in the chair, folding his arms. "Let me guess, you came home and found Derek sitting on your bed saying 'Come hither'?"

"No, I thought he wanted to kill me."

Derek pulled Stiles' hand from his mouth. "I was pissed as to why I was doing certain things and I wanted answers. That's also the reason I fought terribly this morning."

"That makes some sense now, I guess."

"Put it this way Scott," Derek growled, "this is the shit you were pulling when you were just starting with Allison."

"Yeah, you know, without the help of an ancient, all-powerful spice." Stiles added sarcastically.

"So I'm going to pull the question from the air, did you guys actually…you know…do it?"

The two looked at each other, before realizing what Scott was asking about. Derek was the bold one to speak up first.

"No, I did not bang Stiles."

Stiles' face became scarlet red at the directness of the alpha and proceeded to punch him in the arm.

"The reason we were almost naked," Stiles began, "was as a joke at my father. When he found us, Derek had me pinned to the bed and my dad thought Derek was more attacking me than making out with me, proceeded to pull him off and pull his gun on him."

"Dude, how is it that both of us end up with fathers that pull guns on us?"

"I don't know, but getting back to the story, we were really tired because neither of us were able to sleep last night and sleeping in jeans is really uncomfortable." He motioned to their pants. "As we were taking them off, I decided that it would have been hilarious if my dad came back home to the site of a seemingly naked man in bed with me with both of our clothes all over the floor. I would have had my shirt off too it I didn't have this" He lifted his shirt to show the gauze pad. "on my side."

"We can do that another day." Derek winked at Stiles.

"Oh god, I don't need to hear this. Stiles, I brought your homework, it's in your backpack which you conveniently left in my locker. I will be leaving because I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense."

"Scott! Come on." Stiles got up from the bed.

"Dude, seriously, this is as hard as your dad probably has it, him more on the idea of his son with a man he's arrested a few times. For me, it's my best friend with a pack alpha that I've been refusing since he first killed Peter and fighting for even longer."

"He has a point Stiles." Derek agreed.

"Oh shut up you." He pointed at Derek. "Scott, just please don't make this awkward for me at school."

"Awkward for you?"

"As in don't be awkward around me, cause then I'll feel awkward about you being awkward cause I know why you're awkward and it'll be awkward telling people and oh my god, Danny still thinks you're my cousin." He turned around towards Derek with a look of horror on his face.

"Stiles, I can explain it for you."

"You can?" Both Derek and Stiles said in unison, their faces in slight bewilderment.

"Yeah, I can tell him that you said you were cousins because you weren't ready for people to know that you were together, and as for the name, he was wanted as a criminal, and that would have been bad."

Stiles ran forward and hugged his friend with all his might.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou- " Stiles kept chanting this in the background.

"Stiles…Stiles…let go Stiles. Derek some help please?"

"Alright." He gets up from the bed. "I just hope I don't have to make this awkward."

He places his hands on other side of Stiles' hips, and tries a calm approach to getting Stiles away from Scott. "Stiles, please let go of Scott."

Nothing. He did go quiet though. He mouthed to Scott 'sorry', and then leaned in to place a decent bite on Stiles' neck. Stiles shrieked, letting go of Scott and there was a flurry of ninja kicking as he turned around to face Derek.

"What did I say about you were-biting me!?"

"You weren't letting go of me. He had no other choice."

"Stiles, I didn't break skin. I swear."

He rubbed his neck. "But it really hurts…" He turned around to Scott. "Hey thanks for doing this. I guess you can tell Danny that we're together as an explanation, but try not to tell anyone else before I can say something? Danny wouldn't blab about it, I mean, he had to be in the closet at one point to come out right? I guess you can tell Allison if you absolutely had to, but please try not to."

"Okay! I won't tell Allison. Now I have to get to lacrosse practice. I'll talk to Danny then. Jackson isn't going today so we don't have to worry about him overhearing."

Stiles said a final goodbye as he watched Scott leave. As soon as the door was closed, Derek was running his tongue over the sensitive skin where he bit Stiles.

"You asshole. That really did hurt."

"I'm sorry. But I'm supposed to be taking care of you right? Let me make you feel better."

Derek spun Stiles around and lifted him up; Stiles' legs going around his waist, his arms around his neck. In this position, Stiles' head was well above Derek's. Stiles felt compelled to lean down and to capture Derek's lips in another kiss. Derek squeezed Stiles' ass, making his pulse jump a little. He then spun around with the teen and deposited him on the bed, crawling up his body. He latched his lips onto that special spot on Stiles' neck that made his pulse soar.

"_Derek! Stop that!_" Scott chastised from the car. _"I know you can hear me and I know you're making his heartbeat jump on purpose. Can you at least wait to seduce my friend until after I'm out of hearing range at the school?"_

Derek smirked into Stiles' neck.

"You did that to make Scott hear my pulse didn't you?"

"Maybe." He leaned down to capture Stiles' lips in a nice, sweet kiss.

Stiles was happy. He had someone that really wanted to be with him, even if there was some sort of ancient spice behind the whole shindig, and was glad at that moment that his father and best friend were more or less ok with it. He didn't try to think about school, or telling people, or whatever embarrassing thing Derek might do, considering that the man was pretty much shameless and might do something along the lines of show up at his school in his camaro and make out with him in front of the entire school and going as far as being on top of the camaro.

Nope, he wasn't going to think about that. What he was going to think about, however, was the body above him. Oh yes, he was.


End file.
